broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Bone Wurm
The Bone Wurm is the demonic version of the alien sand worms. It's similar to those sand worms in general shape, but it is made completely out of bones (thus it's name). It rapidly fires Lost Souls (Two at once, Indicated by a ball rolling up it's body) and it also vomits streams of fireballs like acid from the Terrorkrawler. This boss only appears in Hell Campaign. It doesn't have as much health as the Terrokrawler, but those Lost Souls are way more annoying and deadly than Homing Rockets due to the insane rate of generation and the difficulty of taking down Lost Souls, plus their superior homing ability. The best way is to drill your way under the attacks, then use the fire command to quickly damage the wrum until it's health bar depletes. Do all fast, those Lost Souls ain't vegetarians. Trivia * After your kill a Bone Wurm it'll show the Acid Crawler parts due to a glitch. * The name is likely a typo or made intentionally to make it special. * The boss can be considered the Hell's version of the Terrokrawler. ** This boss is stronger than the Terrokrawler in terms of weaponary, but weaker on health. * During the scroll down the wall of booty at the end if the game, one of it's horns are shown. * In the Hell Campaign you're gonna meet three of them on two encounters. That means you're gonna face two at once during the second encounter. Good luck, the tunnel tactic still works, but the best is to use a long-range attack Bro, quickly defeat one of them during the fireball rain, then hold your position when the Lost Souls are out for your blood. When the fireball rain resumes quickly take down the second. Imagine the heat of being hunted by dozens of Lost Souls. ** If the players are lucky to get Time Bro at the mega checkpoint before tacking the Bone Wurm duo, drill a tunnel so you are right under some terrain cover when they show up. Then use his special only when you can directly fire at the Wurm. This tactic works even on hard and is able to do devastating output against them in eight seconds due to Time Bro is not slowed down. ** Taking a high vantage point with a player that can use firearms can be beneficial, as they can potentially knock Lost Souls back to the Wurms, which will damage and eventually destroy them. ** Lost Souls rain out when you are uncovered, fireballs rain down when you are covered. Be a coward if necessary. * The Bone Wurm does not have legs to prevent the Bros from climbing it. But it makes no difference as climbing up it is certain suicide. * Rambro can be seen riding a Bone Wrum in the trailer. This one has shorter horns, has lightning around the horns, and just dives to players instead of shooting anything out of it's mouth. * Despite being demonic enough to be filled with inferno, the Bone Wurm still has blood. Category:Bosses Category:Demons: Enemies Category:Enemies